Swedish published patent application no. 441.820 discloses a lock arrangement for a container comprising a bar. The arrangement is provided with fixing means inserted in the openings of the braces on the edges of the container. The arrangement is provided with a lock handle connected with one of the fixing means and rotatably therein. In its locked position the lock handle is enclosed by a protective shield. The object of this shield is to reduce the risk of the lock being forced open. The protective shield is, however, unsatisfactory, as a burglar with suitable equipment is easily able to reach the vital parts, especially the shackle of the padlock. Furthermore it is disadvantageous that the entire lock arrangement has to be removed for obtaining access to the container. Moreover, the arrangement is very heavy and difficult to handle. It can also be used for different containers, since it is not especially adapted to one container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,123 discloses a door lock arrangement for e.g. the back door of a truck or a van. The lock arrangement comprises two tube-shaped parts, each fastened to one half of a double door. The end of one tube-shaped part is provided with a box-shaped part. When the lock is to be shut, a long tube is inserted in the two tube-shaped parts, the length of said tube corresponding to the total length of the two tube-shaped parts. The long tube is provided with a plate fitting in a groove in the box-shaped part. The plate has a hole through which the shackle of a padlock is insertable. When the lock is to be shut and the plate is positioned in the groove of the box-shaped part, the padlock is inserted in the box-shaped part and locked. The padlock is now positioned inside the box-shaped part and thus protected against cutting-off and other ways of being forced open. Furthermore the inside of the long tube is provided with a freely rotatable inner tube. The object of the inner tube is to render it more difficult to cut through the long tube. The disadvantage of this door lock arrangement lies in the padlock not being tightly enclosed by the box-shaped part, and the long tube having to be removed entirely from the lock arrangement before the opening of the door. The remaining parts are, however, permanently mounted on the door. A further disadvantage is that although they are secured, the heads of the bolts are accessible from outside, e.g. for a crowbar or the like.
The object of the invention is to provide a lock arrangement of the above type not only reducing the above disadvantages but also ensuring a considerably improved protection against burglary.